


Mario Kart Racing

by starfrickr



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Arguing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mario Kart, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfrickr/pseuds/starfrickr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin finally beats his boyfriend at Mario Kart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mario Kart Racing

**Author's Note:**

> I've thought about writing this for a long time ! Tell me what you think !

"Gavin! No! Gav, Gav, oh my God!" Michael screamed, clutching his controller as tightly as his hands would allow. Gavin just shouted as he raced across the finish line. He threw his controller onto the table, his hands flying into the air from excitement as he screamed, looking to Michael. Michael, however, was not as happy.  
"I did it! I did it!" The Brit shouted.  
"Oh my God, shut up." Michael smashed his controller to the floor, shattering it instantly. Gavin's arms lowered, and he flinched in shock from the loud noise. The ginger stormed into their bedroom and slammed the door, which left Gavin alone in the living room, stunned.  
Gav walked to the bedroom door and knocked on it gently, "Michael? You alright?" There was no reply, so he slowly opened the door. Michael was curled up on the bed, sulking like a child.  
"Michael, did me beating you at Mario Kart really make you this upset?"  
"Shut the fuck up. I'm better than you at that game. I should have won."  
"For God's sake..." Gavin sighed and smiled slightly as he knelt down beside the bed, "I beat you fair and square, boi."  
"Shut up!" The other man said, picking up a pillow and slamming it into Gavin's face. The Brit yelled and fell backwards onto the floor. He pulled himself back up to the bed.  
"Michael, you can't get this upset just because I beat you in one race. You win all the time!"  
"Fine... whatever... I'm not playing with you again, though." Gavin just nodded, knowing that Michael would want to play again the next day.  
"Alright. Now we have to get you a new controller," Gavin laughed, and pulled out his laptop, "You wanna order it?"  
Michael nodded, and Gavin slid under the covers beside his boyfriend, where the two searched for an hour or so for a nice controller. Eventually, they got tired and Gavin put his laptop away. The couple snuggled into the blankets, tangled in each other's arms and legs.  
"Goodnight, Michael. I love you. I'm sorry I made you so angry today."  
"It's okay, Gav. Not your fault I choked," they laughed, "I love you."


End file.
